Parting Clouds
by Aerosophical
Summary: Ichigo's hospitalized. Why? This all happened because of me... I should have been hit, not him... Slight IchiRuki


Parting Clouds

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

* * *

No one could deny the fact that Ichigo and Rukia, liked or even loved each other. Their constant bickering would generally mean a release of their emotions for each other. It was almost like that of a family member, but much more. Their fateful meeting one night was an interesting one for sure. From Soul Reaper to human, Ichigo Kurosaki's chain of fate had eventually begun its twisting, melding, process with Rukia Kuchiki. 

That was all in the past. Ichigo was going to die soon. Why? Because of a stupid incident between them at school and Ichigo was in a hospital, on his deathbed. It didn't even make sense when Rukia thought about it. But, the fact was he was gone to who knows where, and even worse she kept thinking it was all her fault. As she lied in his bed she could remember the incident oh so clearly...

_-Flashback-_

"Ichigo wake up! You're going to be late for school soon if you don't get up!"

"Mmrph... leave me alone Rukia..."

"Suit yourself!"

SPLASH!

"_GAH!_ What the hell! You need didn't need to pour a bucket of ICE COLD WATER on me! It's friggen Decemember and if I get hypothermia it will be your fault you know."

"Yeah, yeah I'll accept any and all responsibilities, just get your lazy ass out of bed."

"Why should I? I can just stay in bed for all I care."

"Alright then, let me go out of your room using YOUR door. Good luck explaining to your family why I was even in your room in the first place."

"...You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Watch me." She grinned slyly, while turning the door-knob ever so slowly.

"OKAY, OKAY, I'm up!...midget" He just couldn't refrain himself from ever saying that word. It always got on her nerves and they both knew it.

"Whatever _strawberry." _With that last word, Ichigo knew it was futile to chase after her after she had gone out the window of his bedroom.

"Nothing left to do but change I suppose..."

As Ichigo dressed and left for the kitchen to get his usual breakfast, he also got his usual dose of his father trying to kill him. As Ichigo narrowly avoided a punch to the face, Isshin kept on going straight for the toaster.

"ICHIGO! I am so proud of you! You even made me hit the toaster! But never fear! I have nerves of steel! I never feel pain and I have a big bosom to hug everyone with! Who wants to give daddy a hug? How about you Karin?"

"In your dreams, if you haven't noticed I'm trying to eat breakfast here so buzz off."

"My own daughter is so mean to me! Oh Masaki, where did I go wrong?" As Isshin was busy talking to the giant poster of Masaki, Ichigo thought he should leave before anything became more... chaotic.

"Bye Onii-chan!" Yuzu said as he left the doorway.

"Bye Yuzu, bye Karin." He said quickly before his dad realized he left.

As Rukia stood at her usual spot to wait for Ichigo, she quickly kicked him in the shin.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"For making me wait this long."

"Are you kidding me? That was only what five minutes? Besides, the drama king in there had to do his usual lessons."

"Still not an excuse!"

"Fine, suit yourself let's just get to school."

The walk to Karakura high was quiet. Only a few cars passed by every now and then. So to break the silence Ichigo thought he would ask a question to pass the time.

"Hey Rukia, is it possible to remember any form of a past life?"

"No. When someone dies they usually forget everything from their past life. When they are reincarnated the person has a different memory, but usually has a same personality."

"I see..."

"What made you ask all of a sudden?"

"Hn. No reason. Just curious."

As they finished their little chat they found themselves at the gates of the school. They walked with each other for a little and parted ways when they went to their seats. Each waved their hello's to everyone in the class and it was a normal day, like any other. With the exception of a couple of new students who were recently transferred over.

"Ahem. I want to introduce a few students who will now join us. Their names are: Abarai Renji, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Madarame Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Rangiku Matsumoto."

Each person made the appropriate gestures and went to the seats the teacher assigned them. Ichigo & Co definitely did not expect this. They knew it had something to do with the upcoming war with Aizen that was for sure. Why? Who knows. But, merely seeing them unsettled his nerves greatly. Almost as if someone was observing him. That someone was Renji... he detested him greatly due to the fact that Ichigo was spending more time with Rukia than he was. But that was not the point of why he came to the real world in the first place. So he looked over to the front of the room where the teacher was talking about some Shakespeare crap. Ichigo was intently listening for some reason but Renji merely shrugged it off. He switched his gaze over to Orihime who was glancing over at Kurosaki every now and then. Sure he knew the girl had a thing for Ichigo but was always to shy to do anything about it. What peeked Renji's interest then was that Orihime was passing over a note to Ichigo.

As Ichigo opened up the folded note he scanned it for a moment and put it in his right jean pocket for the time being. Rukia saw this and felt a small surge of jealousy go through her. Why? Only she knows. The bell started to ring and everyone got out of their seats while Ichigo left without a word to a deserted hallway. Rukia wanted to see if anything was going on between them. She would feel happy for the both of them if anything were to happen between them, but deep down Rukia hoped that was not the case.

Ichigo and Orihime exchanged their usual greetings and got straight down to business. Orihime was squirming slightly with what she was trying to say to Ichigo and finally awkwardly blurted it out.

"Kurosaki-kun, I hope you know that I've liked you for a while but never worked up enough courage to ever tell you. So I just wanted to know if you felt the same. It's ok if you don't though..."

Ichigo walked up to Inoue and hugged her to help with what he was going to say next. As it turns out Rukia saw this and quickly ran away from them, not wanting to see any more. Ichigo saw her run away and it just occurred to him that this hug could have been misinterpreted as a reciprocation of feelings toward Orihime. He was going to say sorry that he did not have the same feelings as her. He only saw her as a friend and nothing more. Before he got the chance to say that, he began to chase after Rukia hoping she would stop soon giving him enough time for him to explain. He didn't get the chance to explain because in hher haste to get away from him, she failed to notice the truck that was heading toward her. Ichigo, being a few yards away from her, noticed the truck heading straight toward her. So with all of his remaining energy, he pushed Rukia out of the way and took the hit for her. While he lay unconscious on the pavement, Rukia slowly walked over to him hoping that he wouldn't die...

_-End Flashback-_

"Ich...igo? C'mon get up...Just wake up... Don't leave me... Please..."

Since that day he did that he's been hospitalized for a little over a month. No one knew if he was ever going to wake up. His friends and family never gave up on him, especially Rukia who refused to leave his side. She stayed there with him in the hospital room, never stopping to blame herself with what happened. His pulse was getting smaller and smaller with every passing morning, and soon he was diagnosed to die within a few days. Rukia Kuchiki refused to accept the eventual truth, and just stayed by his side, muttering things hoping he would hear her.

"Ichigo I'm sorry for the way I ran out... To think that this would have never happened if you never met me. You would have probably been better of if I had returned to Soul Society." Rukia said chokingly, trying not to let out her tears that she had for him. Plus the sad truth that she had feelings for him would never be heard by the man she truly loved.

"R..k..ia? What's going on? Why am I in the hospital..?" Ichigo managed to say in a slight, hoarse voice. Being in a coma for a week can probably do that to you.

As realization hit her that he had finally slipped out of his coma, she hugged him not thinking about what he might say later.

"You've been in a coma for a little over a month. You pushed me out of the way of the truck that was supposed to hit me. You saved me Ichigo, but at the risk of your own life... Don't do that idiot..."

"I save you and this is how you thank me? Maybe I should have stayed in my coma a little longer midget!"

"Shut up, I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"So am I, so am I. Why did you even run away from me anyway?"

"When I saw you hugging Orihime... I don't know I think I just snapped for some reason."

"Jealous are we?" He said with a slight amount of humor in his voice. Along with a slightly hoping tone that she was behind the words.

"You wish!"

"Maybe, maybe not but you will always be my little midget!"

Ichigo was released after a week, in a wheel chair, and the constant bickering between Rukia and Ichigo resumed once again. It was slightly raining when they finally reached the outdoors. Ishinn and Urahara had thought it would be best to pick them up from the hospital. Isshin and Urahara decided to head to the back of the two to have a small chat.

"You think they will ever realize the fact that they love each other?" Urahara asked Ishinn while he watched the two fight on the side walk.

"Perhaps, but at the moment, their too oblivious to realize it and too shy to do anything about it. So all we can do is wait and hope for the best."

"I'm glad that Ichigo finally has someone to care for. Ever since Masaki died, he's been nothing but scowls. Maybe she will be the one to clear up the rain."

As if on cue, the rain stopped and small rays of sunshine began to seep through the parting clouds.

"Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

A/N: So what to you think? I originally planned to have Ichigo die and put this as a song-fic but couldn't bring myself to do it. I might continue this story as a string of one-shots revolving around Ichigo and Rukia. For those waiting for another chapter of Losing Their Cool, sorry! Just had to get another one-shot out of my system. I always write people so out of charater, so if you could give me tips on how I should write Ichigo and Rukia, I will thank you. 

Thanks for reading my story!

R&R please!


End file.
